Our lives in lyrics
by dapperswag
Summary: Lyrics that describe Kurt and Blaine's lives at the given moments. Used to be called Payphone. I expanded the one shot into a fic. I don't own Glee.
1. Payphone

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

"Hey, Kurt. Yeah, it's me. I just called to remind you of that Skype date we're supposed to have tonight. I'm really excited to see you, even if it's just through a webcam. I kind of bailed on the New Directions for this. I know you probably don't want me to, but I just really miss you. I love you, Kurt. Talk to you tonight."

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

New text message: 'Hi, Blaine. Sorry, but I'm gonna have to skip the Skype date tonight. I'm really busy right now. New city, new friends and everything. I hope you understand. I'll talk to you on Monday, okay? I would say this weekend, but I'm kind of busy then as well. Sorry. Love you, too – K'

'Oh…yeah it's fine. I just kind of wish I would've gone to that movie with the ND now, I won't have anything to do tonight… Never mind, have fun, Kurt. Talk to you on Monday. Love Blaine x'

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

'I can't wait until you come and visit me in New York. I will be in my favorite city with my favorite person. What more could I ask for? =D xx K'

'I'm so excited! I can't wait until I hold you in my arms! =D'

'A little overuse of exclamation marks there, B x'

'Oh, you love it x'

'I do =) x'

_All those fairytales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick_

'Kurt? I think you must've drunk dialed me last night. I don't really know what to make out of it. I can hear you laughing, but I think I detect the vague sound of kissing and moaning…moaning I would recognize everywhere. Please call me. Please. I need you, Kurt. I miss you.'

'I'm sorry, Blaine…'

_Now I'm at a payphone_

**A/N:**

**Why am I doing this to myself? I'm no good at angst and it only depresses me. I should stick with fluff.**

**Anyway, I was listening to this song and I thought it was perfect for a little angst kind of drabble fic. This is the first angst I've ever written and I'm not used to writing stuff this way. I'm sorry if I'm hitting a nerve now in the middle of the hiatus while Ryan has informed us that there's an episode in season 4 called 'The Break-up' and people are worried about Klaine, but I just needed to get this off my system.**

**Song: Payphone – Maroon 5**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**/xo Natassa**


	2. Love song requiem

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep_

_She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be_

"Blaine, please don't do this," Kurt pleads, voice barely audible.

"You deserve someone better, Kurt. Someone who will be able to hold you when you're feeling cold or alone. Someone who will be there for you. Someone in New York. Someone _older_."

"Blaine," Kurt whispers brokenly. "Please."

"You're too good for me, Kurt. I don't deserve you."

_The future haunts with memories that I could never have_

_But hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad_

"I heard Kurt's dating someone."

Blaine swallows thickly. "I know."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I broke up with him. I told him he would find someone better."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"It doesn't matter. He's not mine anymore anyway."

"Blaine-"

"I shouldn't care if he's with someone else, kissing someone else, loving someone else, facing his future with someone else. I shouldn't."

"…But you do."

"I do." Blaine runs a hand over his face. "I still fucking do." He exhales shakily. "I shouldn't have let him go."

_I die each time you look away_

_My heart, my life will never be the same_

"Hello?"

"H-hi, Kurt."

"Blaine." Blaine can hear Kurt's sharp intake of air.

"I just wanted to call and see how you're doing. How's New York?"

"It's fine. Everything's fine."

Blaine hums, uncertain of what he should say and why he actually called. "I heard you're seeing someone."

"Yeah."

"He's really lucky to have you, you know."

"He is."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, Blaine. I do."

_This love will take my everything_

_One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

"Thank you for coming," Kurt says, a smile covering his pale, but still beaming face.

"Thank you for inviting me," Blaine answers. "I mean, getting married is a huge thing. More like enormous," he says with a nervous laugh.

Kurt's face softens and he pulls him into a hug. Blaine takes a breath before allowing himself to relax in his ex-boyfriend's arms. Kurt pulls away after a while, still smiling.

"So, are you ready to get married?" Blaine asks.

Kurt laughs. "I was born ready."

As Kurt turns away Blaine clenches his hands into fists, preparing for the inevitable. Kurt's moved on. He's getting married today. He doesn't love Blaine anymore. And that's all his fault. He leans onto the wall, trying to push the tears away. Blaine never stopped loving him. And he never will.

_You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth_

_Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve_

Blaine doesn't know why he's here. Sure, Kurt asked him to come, but still, isn't that a bit weird? Him waiting for the love of his life at the airport. Only that the love of his life isn't alone; he's with his husband. Blaine sighs as his friends exclaim happily when they catch sight of Mr and Mr Hummel – or whatever their last names are now.

"Hi!" Kurt squeals as he wraps his arms around as many people as he can at the same time. Blaine can do nothing but just stand on the sidelines, watching.

God, what if he'd never broken up with him? Then maybe he would've been Mr Hummel today.

"Blaine?" Blaine looks up at Kurt who's approaching him warily. "Are you okay?"

Blaine lets an utterly fake smile cover his face. "I'm fine. I'm just happy you're home."

_Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past_

_Knowing that my heart will break, but at least the pain will last_

Blaine lets his head fall back onto the wall, finally letting out the tears that had been threatening to fall all day. God, he's pathetic. Why did he break up with Kurt if he can't even handle it, even after three years? Yeah, pathetic was an understatement.

He can't remember crying that hard before in his life.

_I die each time you look away_

_My heart, my life will never be the same_

"Blaine?"

The absolutely heartbreaking sound of sobs comes from the other line. Blaine feels his entire body freeze. "Kurt? Kurt, what's wrong?"

"I-I just… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called."

"Kurt, you can't just leave me hanging. What's wrong?"

"…He broke up with me."

"Oh."

"I don't know why I called you considering you broke up with me, too."

"Kurt-"

"I'm sorry. I've got to go." He hangs up.

"I still love you."

_This love will take my everything_

_One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

"Leave me alone, Blaine!" Kurt shouts through the door.

"Kurt, please. Kurt, you shouldn't be alone right now."

"And why not? Because I found out once again that someone that I love doesn't care about me in the slightest? I've been through this before, Blaine. I can handle it."

"Kurt, please."

"If I recall correctly _you_ left me alone that night. You broke up with me over the _phone_, Blaine. You have no say in this."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't heal open wounds, Blaine. I think you should leave."

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep_

_Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream_

'You should know that I never moved on, but that I learned to live without you.'

Blaine stared at the text he'd just received, thinking carefully about his answer.

'Maybe you don't have to live without me.'

'It's too late, Blaine.'

'What if I don't care?'

'What if I'm not ready for you to leave me again?'

'What if I'm not planning on leaving you again?'

'We both know it wouldn't work, Blaine.'

'We could make it work.'

'Not right now. Right now I need to be alone for a while.'

'I understand. You should know that letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life.'

'Goodnight, Blaine.'

_Maybe someday love_

_Maybe someday love_

'I still care about you,' was the text Blaine received half an hour later. He can feel his lips tug slightly upwards, as a familiar ache settles around his heart. You don't have to be a genius to interpret the true meaning behind those words. He might still care, but nothing will happen between them. At least not for a while. Blaine just hopes that that while won't last forever.

'I still love you,' he texts back.

He receives a reply several minutes later.

'I know. I might love you back again someday.'

_Maybe someday love_

**A/N:**

**Did you like it? I turned the one shot into a fic, full with different situations to different songs. None of the chapters are related to each other, by the way. They're their own stories.**

**Song: Love Song Requiem – Trading Yesterday**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**/xo Natassa**


	3. Love you more

_Day one, I first laid my eyes on ya_

"Excuse me. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Blaine turned to find the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. When had he died and gone to heaven?

"My name's Blaine," he said and held out his hand. The other boy looked taken aback and grabbed his hand hastily.

"Kurt."

Kurt. A beautiful name for a beautiful man.

"So, what exactly is going on?"

_Day two, I can't help but think of ya_

'Courage – Blaine'

Kurt smiled as he looked at the text. Was Blaine even real? Maybe his imagination had created this perfect guy that made his heart skip a beat just by a text. There's no way that Blaine was real. He was just too good to be.

_Day three was the same as day two_

"Blaine? Hello? Anderson? Are you okay?"

Blaine looked up after Wes had called his name at least five times. He immediately snapped out of it and sat up straight, a faint blush rising up his neck as all the Warblers stared at him. Wes raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Sorry, I guess I must've zoned out," he mumbled.

"I could see that. Just don't let it happen again."

Blaine nodded, leaning back on the couch again and avoiding everyone's curious gazes. He swallowed and prayed for the meeting to be over soon.

"Okay, if no one has any more questions than we're done for the day," Wes announced and banged his gavel.

Blaine stood up immediately and walked out of the room, fishing out his phone in the process.

'Courage' he wrote and hit send. Maybe texting Kurt this stuff was kind of weird, but he couldn't seem to care.

_Day four, I fell in love with you_

"You were only waiting for this moment to arise," Kurt finished the song, his face glistering with tears. Blaine was breathing hard, too stunned to move. How could Kurt be this beautiful while _crying_? Seriously, that can't be human.

"Thank you," he choked out and Blaine suddenly got the urge to hold him tightly and never let go.

Their eyes locked for a brief second and Blaine's heart thumped painfully. What was happening to him?

_Day five, you spent it with me_

"I want to sing a duet with Kurt."

The room contained mixed reactions, but it was only one person Blaine could focus on.

"That's ridiculous; I mean there're so many great voices. Everyone deserves a shot at that honor."

"All in favor of Kurt being my duet partner at Regionals."

All hand shot up. Well, that was easy.

"Decided."

"Congratulations, Kurt."

Blaine smiled brightly at Kurt's look of surprise and pure joy. If he only knew how much joy he brought to his life.

_Sixth day knocked me off my feet_

"You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

And then they kissed. And it was perfect. And Kurt was kissing him back. And he grabbed his cheek. And now he took control. And then they pulled back and it was over.

Only it wasn't over.

"We should, we should practice."

"I thought we were."

It was the beginning.

_Day seven that's when I knew_

"I want to go to your house."

"Okay."

_I'd spend the rest of my life with you_

**A/N:**

**The song is Love You More by JLS. I figured we needed some love after all these spoilers…**

**I hope you liked it!**

**/xo Natassa**


	4. That's the truth

_I feel like I've been put on trial with you_

_I know that something's wrong and I'm the one accused_

"Just stop!" Kurt screams, face going red in anger as he grits his teeth.

"What do you want me to do, Kurt?!" Blaine spits out, clenching his fists to keep himself from hitting something.

"I want you to understand! But clearly you can't do that."

"Of course I don't understand! You're not giving me anything to go with here!"

"Just forget it, Blaine. You'll never understand."

_When the verdict's in, it's us who's gonna lose_

_I can't wait for you to finally hear the truth_

"Kurt?" Blaine knocks lightly on the door, poking his head into the bedroom. Kurt is lying under the covers of the bed, looking way too small for Blaine's liking. Blaine walks up to him and sits down beside him. He cups his face into his hands, making him look at him. "Kurt, honey, please don't cry."

"I can't take this anymore, Blaine. I'm just too tired."

"Kurt…"

"No, Blaine. We can't go on like this."

"But I love you."

"I love you, too. But I can't live like this."

'_Cause I shouldn't have to plead my case_

_So much love to save_

"Please don't do this, Kurt. Please."

"I'm sorry."

"I am, too. I'm sorry that you don't trust me enough to try."

"I'm sorry that you're giving me reasons not to trust you."

_If you listen to the things that your friends say_

_You're gonna be lonely_

"You'll be fine without him, Kurt."

Kurt nods. "I hope so."

"You'll be alright, Blaine."

"No, I won't."

_How can you treat me like that_

_When I gave my all to you_

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"I can't do this. I can't sleep on this bed every night pretending that we never existed. I can't do it." Blaine glanced at the phone in his hand. "He called me today. He said he wants his stuff back. He didn't even ask me how I was or how my day had been." Blaine covered his face with his hands. "I can't believe this is happening."

'_Cause I haven't been messin' around_

_I would never go out_

_And do the things that you don't want me to_

"_Have you been here all night?" Kurt asks, a smile covering his face as he enters the apartment._

_Blaine nods. "Yeah. It got kind of boring to be honest."_

"_You could've gone out."_

_Without my love? Never."_

Blaine lets his tears fall as he remembers all the nights that started like that.

'_Cause I can tell you right now_

_That you will never find the evidence on me_

"It's been years since I last saw you. How are you?" Kurt asks politely. Blaine shrugs.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good," Kurt answers with a small smile. A guy beside them is watching them intently and Kurt just raises a playful eyebrow at him.

"Boyfriend?" Blaine asks after eyeing him warily.

Kurt nods. "Yeah. Have you been seeing anyone?"

"No."

"No?"

"I only love one."

_And that's the truth_

**A/N:**

**I really love this song, so I just had to write something for it. I don't know how well I did though. It always looks different to you than to others.**

**Song: That's the truth – McFly**

**/xo Natassa**


End file.
